


Close Enough

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian, hunting down the repeat of a unique experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lottie for the beta!
> 
> I don't own Caspian or Highlander. I just borrow them to play around with them a bit. I'll try to return them as I found them. No profit made!

It never felt like the first time.

No matter how many deaths Caspian died - and a few of those he died quiet voluntarily - it never felt like the first time. His first death, a sacrifice for his tribe, was an erotic experience. He didn't know what was to come. He felt fear, fear of death, of the end of all that was Caspian. Anticipation. Hoping to meet his forefathers.

And then there was the pain. It hurt more than he'd have expected. Much more. Blinding pain. Blinding, erotic pain. It was like the ultimate climax as every touch, every emotion was exaggerated. In those last moments of his life he felt more alive than ever before.

Now he couldn't count how often he'd died, it just wasn't the same. He'd tried to hunt it down, at one point even offering himself up as another human sacrifice for another tribe, trying to recreate the experience. It never was the same.

He couldn't experience that anymore, but now he'd found a suitable substitute. To see that exquisite fear in a young man's eyes when he felt the cold steel of a knife against his stomach. To see the shock in their face when the first cut was made. To hear that blood curling scream when the pain finally registered. To feel that slender, muscular body convulsing around his cock as he breathed his last breath.

It wasn't the same like the first time. It never would be.

But it was close enough.


End file.
